Un soir de pluie
by Kalas1209
Summary: Réinterprétation de la chanson Un soir de pluie de Blues Trotoir. O.S. très court sur Kai.


Un soir de pluie.

_**Salut !**_

_**Et oui, encore un petit O.S. J'espère que celui-là sera réussit, contrairement aux autres que j'ai fait jusque là, et bien sûr, qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Pour celui-ci, j'ai réinterprété la chanson « Un soir de pluie » de Blues Trottoir (c'est des années 80, pour ceux qui se posent la question). Par concéquent, j'ai essayé de suivre la structure de la chanson, (tout en y rajoutant mon grain de sel, sinon ça ne serait plus une ré-interprétation, lol).**_

_**Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. L'envie m'a prise dans la voiture, quand j'était en vacance à Argenta… Mais bon, on s'en fou, lol.**_

_(Petites pub :__J'ai refait mon site, si vous voulez bien aller le voir… Il y a un forum, des défis, ect… L'adresse est sur mon profil (vu que le site refuse de noter l'adresse ici et n'arrête pas de me casser les pieds...) )_

_**Je vous souhaite donc à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Le brouillard était épais. La pluie, fine et froide, tombait en de petites gouttes sur le pavage des rues. La lumière blafarde des lampadaires se distinguait à peine dans cette nuit sans lune, brumeuse. 

C'était un soir de pluie.

Kai était là, déambulant dans l'une des rues du vieux Paris. Emmitouflé dans son manteau de daim noir et dans son écharpe blanche flottante dans son dos, Kai avait les paupières lourdes. Quelques taxis défilaient à ses côtés, l'éclairant de temps à autre de leurs lumières agressives et jaunes. Sa montre indiquait minuit et douze minutes. Et comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine, Kai n'arrivait plus à dormir. Cette insomnie tournait en cauchemar. Kai n'avait plus qu'une seule envie : rentrer pas trop tard.

De toute façon, il ne voulait pas sortir. Mais c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de son meilleur ami : Tala Ivanov. Et ce soir, la fête s'était déroulée dans un night-club très chic et réservé aux clients fortunés. Kai avait quitté le club très tôt, prétextant une longue journée de travail le lendemain. Il détestait la foule.

Et ce soir, il avait le blues sur le trottoir.

De l'autre côté de la rue, un homme aux cheveux roux, adossé contre la façade d'un immeuble délabré, suivait Kai de ses yeux bleus. Lourd manteau noir, chapeau de feutre assortit, chaussures de cuir noir, luisante, Brooklyn avait tout du genre « gangster » des vieux films américain.

Il traversa la route et accosta Kai, lui demandant s'il n'avait pas un briquet. Kai se sentait las, blasé. Ce type qui jouait le mystérieux pour l'épater commençait sérieusement à l'énerver. Là, sous la pluie, Brooklyn essayait de l'aborder. Voilà une semaine qu'il l'avait remarqué déambuler dans cette rue. Une semaine qu'il l'intriguait… Il entama alors la discussion. Kai en avait marre. Il ne répondait même plus : les petits ennuies de ce gars lui donnaient la nausée.

Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dormir.

Luttant contre la nostalgie de son ancienne petite vie de province, Kai reprit sa route, plantant ainsi le dénommé Brooklyn.

L'aube abîmée, grisâtre et humide, parut enfin. Et déjà, la ville s'éveillait : les rues se gorgeaient de parisiens qui se dirigeaient comme un seul homme vers leurs lieux de travail.

Kai, lui, s'en foutait royalement. Il allait en sens inverse à la foule, rejoignant ainsi son petit appartement. Enfin un endroit où il se sentait bien ! C'était son décors à lui. S'asseyant sur son fauteuil de cuir noir, dans son salon aux teintes neutres, Kai soupira. Un verre de whisky à la main, Kai revit les évènements de la nuit défilaient devant ses yeux. C'était comme regarder un vieux film en noir et blanc. Se sentant soudain las, Kai grogna.

Il n'avait pas voulu sortir ! Mais il l'avait tout de même fait… Conclusion, il avait eut le cafard.

On sonna à la porte. Râlant, Kai alla ouvrir. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire de yeux bleus aux reflets taquins, des cheveux flamboyants et un briquet tendu devant lui. Son briquet…

**« -Je crois que ceci vous appartient… »** Souffla en souriant Brooklyn.

C'était lors d'un soir de pluie…

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

_**Alors, c'était comment? Bien, nul, bof...?**_

_**En tout cas, je vais tout de suite répondre à ceux qui se disent « c'est court, je m'attendais à mieux… »… Ecoutez la chanson, elle est très courte niveau paroles et lente niveau rythme. Et comme j'ai suivis sa structure, c'est tout à fait normal. En même temps, c'est un O.S. …**_

_**J'espère que sa vous a plut quand même ? Même si c'était très court, j'avoue.**_

_**Kissous à tout le monde !**_

_**Kalas1209**_


End file.
